Through the Looking Glass
by Seadragon
Summary: After a slight slip up on Daisuke's part, the entire world thinks Dark Mousy is losing his touch. This same slip up is also bringing the police closer than ever to discovering Dark's identity, something that doesn't bode well at all for either of them.


Through the Looking Glass

_Chapter One: Losing His Touch_

Seadragon

Takeshi's P.O.V

If someone had told me last week that I would be sneaking around my school late at night, I would have told them they were crazy.

For one, the best part of school is getting out for the day, and for two, late at night I'm usually on Dark Watch, getting ready to snap pictures of the thief as he approaches that night's target.

But my problem tonight, and the reason I was sneaking around aforementioned school at eleven o'clock, was that I had lost my camera. My expensive, fancy, camera, that I used almost every hour of every day.

Naturally, when I discovered it missing, I came running back here, where I had last used it. Our teacher had asked me to take class photos for her today, as she was retiring. I have a feeling that it had more to do with us than she let on. Actually, to be more specific, more to do with Daisuke. Trouble seems to follow the poor kid everywhere, including school.

But back on topic. I agreed eagerly, as I take any chance I can get to use my camera, and when I got the film developed, I could get doubles of all the pretty girls...

Unfortunately, and fortunately, my mind was filled with said pictures, and I ran straight into an open door. I sat on the ground for a second rubbing my head, before pulling myself to my feet.

"Hmm, that's strange. The teachers usually lock all the doors after hours." I muttered, and started to swing the door shut.

And that was when I noticed a kid sitting at one of the computers in the lab the door led to. About to ask him what he was doing, I caught sight of _my_ camera sitting next to the computer he was using.

"Hey! That's mine!" The boy's head jerked up, and I caught sight of red hair. But before I could see the kid's face, he was gone, out the window, which also should have been shut and locked. And since we were on the third story, I ran towards the sill and leaned out to see if he had become a heap of bones on the playground.

But there was no one there. I head wings flap once, twice, and then whoever it was, was gone. With a sigh, I pulled my head back inside the building, and slammed the window, sliding the bolt into place.

Slightly more confused then normal, I walked over to the computer the kid had been using, and sat in the recently vacated chair. Open on the screen where the class photos, namely the ones of one Hiwatari Satoshi.

Puzzled, I looked around for anything that the boy could have left behind, to tell me who he was, and spotted a canvas bag. The bag looked familiar, extremely so, which made sense, as I had seen it everyday of my life for the past ten years. But what was it doing here?

My curiosity piqued, I picked up the bag, and nearly dropped it again. It was _heavy_! With more than just a bit of effort, I got it onto the desk next to my camera. I undid the various catches and ties, and stuck my hand inside.

What I pulled out of that bag was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen in my life. And something I had seen just hours before. It had been at the museum where my dad had been trying once again to capture Dark. And, judging by this, had failed again.

It took me a minute, but I finally put two and two together. A couple things didn't quite fit though. One, why had I thought Dark had red hair? Two, why did he have Daisuke's school bag? And three, why the hell was he looking at pictures of Hiwatari-kun at eleven o'clock at night?!

Daisuke's P.O.V

::Daisuke? Why _were_ we looking at pictures of the creepy bastard at eleven o'clock last night?::

:Shut up Dark.:

::That's not very nice!::

And like anytime I told him off, he tuned me out and pouted. I rolled my eyes and pulled my pants on. We had gotten back so late last night that everyone had been asleep. I was glad, I wasn't looking forward to explaining to my mother how I had lost the necklace last night.

"DAISUKE!!!!!!"

I winced, it looked like I was going to be late for school, if I even made it at all. Mom did not sound happy.

"DAISUKE GET DOWN HERE!!"

The sound of the TV blaring in the kitchen got me down the stairs quicker than I would have normally, especially when I was in for a good long lecture. Mom never let me watch TV in the morning.

"It appears that the Phantom Thief Dark has finally slipped up. Is he losing his touch? With the discovery of the Winged Cross at a local middle school late last night, one must wonder if the time is coming when the police will be able to catch this thief for once and for all."

And that was why she had the TV on. I was really going to get it this time.

"Daisuke," she said calmly, I gulped, only a crazy person could sound calm with a look like _that_ on their face. "Would you care to explain WHY YOU LEFT THE WINGED CROSS IN YOUR SCHOOL COMPUTER LAB?!"

"The winged thief was found looking at this photo by a student at the middle school, whose camera he had stolen, who is coincidentally the only son of the detective in charge of the force attempting to catch Dark. The picture is that of another student at the school, Hiwatari Satoshi."

"Gotta run mom! Love you! Bye!" I bolted and just barely made it out the front door.

"DAISUKE!"

Takeshi's P.O.V

My dad had been so happy last night when I gave him the necklace I think he nearly cried. Apparently, if Dark was getting this careless, they would have much better luck catching him in the future.

Personally, I think he was just distracted. He had been staring at that picture of Hiwatari-kun, and had been genuinely surprised when I had barged in. You would think a thief would be a little more aware of his surroundings.

And there was the small matter of him with Daisuke's bag. I suppose Daisuke could have left it at school, he could be rather forgetful, and Dark had found it lying around, and decided to use it, but I don't think that's what it is.

I think there's something no one's telling me.

They say no one knows Dark's identity, but he can't be a normal human. For one thing, he disappeared for forty years, and came back looking as young as ever. No human can stay a teenager for forty years. And apparently he's been around for much longer. It looks like I'm going to have to do some research.

And return Daisuke's bag to him. But I could just leave it on his desk, he would probably be late for school again.

This was going to be _fun_.

"The winged thief was found looking at this photo by a student at the middle school, whose camera he had stolen, who is coincidentally the only son of the detective in charge of the force attempting to catch Dark. The picture is that of another student at the school, Hiwatari Satoshi."

"Hey! Dad! I'm on TV!" I sat staring at the screen enthralled. My picture was next to Hiwatari-kun's, with Dark falling from the sky in front of us. A picture of the Winged Cross flashed up on the screen for a second, before it went back to us.

"Dark is expected tonight at the museum to try again for the Winged Cross, and this time they just might be able to stop him." Hiwatari-kun's and my pictures faded, and the picture of Dark took up the whole screen.

Seeing him like that made me sad for some reason.

He just looked so tragic.

His eyes were closed, one hand pulled against his chest, with a large cross in his hand, the chain broken. A matching cross and chain were around his neck. The other hand was open, and blood was dripping from it. Just out of range of his reaching fingertips was a pure white feather, with a drop of blood on one end. His black wings were folded as he plummeted to the ground.

"Takeshi?" My father called. "Are you ready for school?"

"Uh... Yah." I tell him distractedly, still captivated with the picture of Dark. Sensing my distraction, he came into the room to push me out the door, and found me staring at the TV.

"What are you watching?" I point at the TV screen, and he smiles. "Exciting isn't it? We finally have a fair chance at putting that no good thief where he belongs. Behind bars."

"Mhm." Something's telling me that that isn't where he belongs. Not really. How can an angel belong in jail?

That's what he is, really.

A fallen angel.


End file.
